falling in love at a quidditch practice
by kakaiser7
Summary: Fred falls in love with Katie and Katie falls in love with Fred but can they make it work?
1. Chapter 1 always ready

Chapter 1

As Fred was walking down the hallway with George he would constantly think of the future, life when he wasn't in school and owning a joke shop. Not that school was bad; it was actually okay this year for him. He didn't have a huge amount of homework, actually none since he didn't do any homework even if he had it. "Oh George, can you just imagine how dreadful all these children's lives will be without us?"

"Oh Fred, they'll be crying when we leave but they can always come see us at our joke shop." said George.

"So true George, speaking of which, I think I finally perfected some puking pastilles to test on those first years." replied Fred.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Oh great Snape, their least favorite teacher in the world. "Of course Professor, we have transfigurations class." Said Fred, trying to make it sound as least sarcastic as possible because the last thing he wanted was detention and to miss quidditch practice. If he and George missed practice for detention, who knows what Angelina would do to them. Last time Harry just missed try outs Angelina found him in the great hall and screamed at him so loud, it wouldn't surprise him if people in London heard her.

"Then I suggest you get to class."

"Yes professor." They said together.

"Katie, do you have a quill I could borrow, I need one for transfigurations class."

"Oh, sure" said Katie to one of her good friends, Sophie.

"Are you feeling okay? You look kind of tense." Sophie had a way of sensing her friend was tense, kind of how she had a way of sensing everything. Sophie was one year older than Katie, although that really made no difference in their friendship. Katie kind of liked having an older friend, she could always ask her for advice, and help on homework. Katie's first year of Hogwarts she had seen Sophie seeing as they were in the same house but they really weren't friends until Katie had joined the Gryffindor quidditch team. Sophie always hung out with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and once Katie joined the team she started hanging out them and they all became good friends. The one thing that could get annoying about hanging out with Sophie though is the fact that she has seers blood, which means she can see the future and as she's gotten older, been able to read people's thoughts.

"Can you not read my mind right now?" Katie said seeming very annoyed.

"I didn't read your mind; you know I don't read people's minds for fun. I do have some self control, anyways the one time I did read your mind it wasn't that interesting. Now Lavender Brown, her mind is so full drama; it's like the best entertainment ever."

Katie just gave her friend the 'are you kidding me' look and kept on walking.

"Hey I'm joking! Fred and George aren't the only people in the school who can make jokes. It's obvious that something is troubling you and it doesn't take a mind reader to see that. What's wrong?"said Sophie with concern in her voice.

"Well you know how Oliver left two years ago?"said Katie.

"Of course, he was one of the cutest guys at this school. Hey, didn't you have a crush on him while he was here?" replied Sophie.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter, well he's gone and you know how Ron is replacing him…"

"Yeah…" said Sophie and gave her the 'get to the point' look.

"Well I've seen him practice and he's not that…well…good."

"Angelina wouldn't choose him for the team if he wasn't that good; Angelina and I share the same dorm and trust me she's taking this captain thing very seriously. You should have seen the way she screamed at Harry for not coming to tryouts because he had detention, for a second I thought she might have actually tried to hex him."

"Yeah your right, well I should probably get going to class." said Katie.

"Yeah, me too."

As Fred and George sat down for transfigurations George suddenly realized they had a quiz that day in class.

"Fred!"

"Yes George."

"We have a quiz today; I don't even remember what we've been learning in class for the past week."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember anything either." Said Fred slightly worried.

"Honestly Fred and George, you guys only have three classes." said Angelina, one of their classmates and best friends.

"Exactly" said George.

"Which means life is harder for us" said Fred.

"How does only having three classes make life harder for you?" replied Angelina.

"Well it's exactly what you said Angelina," said George.

"By only taking three classes we have no excuses for failing" said Fred.

"Which means we actually have to somewhat try" finished George.

"Wow guys," said Sophie as she walked in the door, "forgot about the quiz again, really?"

Sophie being her know-it-all self, thought Fred.

"I know what you just thought Fred, now do you want me to look into the future and give you the answers or let you fail?"

"Hey let's not be harsh here Sophie" replied Fred.

Sophie always gave Fred and George the answers to tests, exams, and quizzes if they were ones that included writing and not actually having do magic. If it did involve magic Fred and George were on their own. Although, now that Umbridge was High Inquisitor every exam, test and even minor quizzes weren't allowed to really use that much magic.

"I don't know if I should give you the answers Fred, you didn't even say please." Said Sophie

Suddenly George came in and said with the most sarcastic tone "Oh Sophie, would you please grace us with the answers to this quiz"

"Fine" she replied, it was blatantly obvious to Fred that Sophie fancied George, and he fancied her back so of course she was going to give them the answers. After Sophie looked like she was in an intense daydream for a few moments she gave them the answers to the quiz which made Fred and George's day knowing they weren't going to get a howler from their mother screaming at the about how they weren't taking school seriously.

After class while Fred, George, Alicia, Sophie, Angelina and, Lee Jordan were walking to lunch Sophie asked "So is Ron actually going to be on the quidditch team?"

"That's what I've decided" replied Angelina.

"Well I hope Ron steps up his game." said George.

"Yeah that boy better not embarrass me or George on the quidditch field, that's all I can say" said Fred.

"I can't wait for quidditch to start, I just love announcing the games" said Lee.

"Well we're getting close to the games, tomorrow is our first practice" said Angelina.

"Well me and George are ready," said Fred stopping and seeing Katie Bell walking down the hallway, "hey Katie!"

"Yes!" said Katie

"Are you ready for practice tomorrow?"

"I'm always ready."


	2. Chapter 2 quidditch practice

**AN: Hey so I know this is exactly like the first quidditch practice in the fifth book but I wanted my story to somewhat follow the books. Also the last part of this is complete fluff, so you've been warned.**

Chapter 2

It was time for quidditch practice and Katie was in the changing room getting ready when Harry and Ron walked in.

"All right Ron?" said George, winking at him.

"Yeah," said Ron who looked extremely nervous.

"Ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?" said Fred with a malicious grin on his face.

"Shut up" said Ron pulling on his team robes for the first time.

Angelina then walked in and said to the whole team "Okay everyone, let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring the ball crate out for us. Oh and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?"

When Angelina said this all Katie could think was 'who would want to watch one of our practices? They're not nearly as exciting tryouts or games.' When she walked out onto the field she got her unfortunate answer; Draco Malfoy and his idiot friends, Crabbe, Goyle and the ugly Pansy Parkinson. As she mounted her broom she could here Draco make snide remarks about Ron's broom.

"How mean can you get?" said Alicia to Katie.

"I know it's terrible, any one of us could out fly him if we wanted to. He's only on their team because his father bought them all brooms." Katie felt terrible for Ron, he was already nervous about messing up and now he had a booing section for him.

As they soared up on their brooms and formed a circle, Angelina said "Alright, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please-" and then Pansy Parkinson started insulting Angelina's hair but Angelina seemed to pay it no mind.

'Could any of you stupid Slytherins shut up?' was all Fred could think to Pansy Parkinson's comment on Angelina's hair.

"Spread out and let's see what we can do" said Angelina looking slightly annoyed but obviously not wanting the Slytherins to see.

As everyone got into their positions Fred was ready to know how good Ron really was. As everyone started passing the quaffle, George passed it to Harry, who passed it to Ron, who dropped it. That really got the Slytherins going; Ron dove to get the quaffle as Fred gave George a look of 'can you believe this boy?' George gave back a look of 'I know' but when Ron came back up neither of them said anything, he was already getting enough laughs from their uninvited guests.

"It's okay Ron" said Katie and gave him a supportive look which Fred thought was very nice of her.

"Just keep passing it" said Angelina.

Then Malfoy rudely commented Harry's scar but they kept on passing the quaffle. Harry then threw the quaffle again to Ron, who missed it again and had to dive for it. Angelina started to look cross and had to tell Ron to pay attention. Ron finally did catch the quaffle and then passed it enthusiastically to Katie and had it hit her straight in the face.

"Sorry!" said Ron.

'Ow. My nose' thought Katie. When Ron had finally caught the quaffle Katie was so excited and relieved for him. Katie's expectations for Ron weren't high before the practice and Ron hadn't even gotten close to them so when he finally caught the quaffle and looked like he was going to pass it to her she put out her arms to make sure she would catch it. Ron ended up throwing the quaffle so fast though, it went straight through her arms and into her face.

"Sorry!" said Ron apologetically.

"Get back into position, she's fine!" yelled Angelina. 'Not true' thought Katie. Then Angelina gave Ron a talk about how quaffles aren't used to hit people and that's what bludgers are for; of course during this the Slytherins were cheering loudly for her injury. She then tried to cover her nose which was bleeding a ton and saw Fred and George come to her.

"Here take this," and Fred gave her something he took out of his pocket, "it'll clear it up pretty fast."

"Thanks" replied Katie.

"All right," called Angelina, "Fred, George get your bats and bludger; Ron, get up to the goal posts, Harry release the snitch when I say so, let's try not to have any more injuries or screw ups."

"You okay?" said Alicia to Katie.

"Yeah" replied Katie but her nose started to bleed even more.

"Ron's making a fool of himself" said Alicia.

"He's worse than I expected" replied Katie, "I don't think Fred and George are too proud of him either."

"At least they didn't say anything, I thought for sure as soon as Ron dropped the quaffle they would have teased him but he dropped it twice and threw it at you in the face and they didn't say anything. It was so nice of them" said Alicia.

"Yeah it was" said Katie who hadn't thought about that.

When the others returned to the air Angelina blew her whistle and Alicia, Angelina and Katie started passing the quaffle to each other to try and score on Ron but Katie could hardly pay attention with her nose continuing to bleed. Eventually Angelina blew her whistle to yell at Ron for leaving two of the posts unguarded, and then turned to Katie asking if she could do something about her nose bleed. It was getting so bad she had to try and use her sleeve to stop the blood from going all over her face and the front of her shirt.

"It's just getting worse!" Katie yelled back to Angelina.

'Why hasn't Katie's nose stopped bleeding?' thought Fred, he started to check his pockets to see what he gave her. When he looked at what he had and saw that he had given a blood blisterpod which started nosebleeds all he could think was 'Oh no."

"Well let's try again," said Angelina as the Slytherins started chanting "Gryffindor are losers", but all Fred could think about was Katie. As he saw her slowly descend to the ground he flew after her, and by the time Katie reached the ground she was completely white and covered in blood.

"She needs the hospital wing" said Angelina.

"We'll take her" said Fred, "she might have a swallowed a blood blisterpod by mistake."

Fred and George put Katie between them and flew her off to the hospital wing. When they made it to the school Fred carried Katie to hospital wing and George walked beside him. When they walked in Madam Promfrey asked what had happened and Fred and George explained about the blood blisterpod and after being thoroughly scolded she finally fixed Katie's excessive nosebleed.

After about an hour of waiting at Katie's bedside for her to wake up so they could apologize George said "Fred we have to go, remember Lee Jordan and us were going to test those Puking pastilles tonight?"

"You can go, I'll stay here; I feel like I should apologize" said Fred.

"No, I guess I'll stay" replied George.

"No, it's fine, go, besides I'm the one who gave her the blood blisterpod" said Fred guiltily.

"Are you sure?" said George.

"Yeah" replied Fred.

After about twenty minutes Katie finally woke up.

"Ow" she said as she touched her nose. Then as she started to look around to see where she was she realized Fred was there. "Oh, hi Fred."

"Hey Katie, do you feel better?" said Fred.

"Well seeing as my nose isn't bleeding and the world isn't spinning, yeah much better" replied Katie, who still looked very pale.

"Here you should have some water" said Fred as her poured her a glass of water.

"Oh, thanks" said Katie.

"Katie, I'm so sorry" said Fred who had the guiltiest look on his face.

"For what?" asked Katie, who was completely unaware that Fred had given her the wrong pastille.

"I gave you a blood blisterpod; it gives you a nosebleed instead of stopping one. I'm so sorry Katie, I didn't know" said Fred who sounded ashamed of himself.

"Hey its okay, you didn't know, you were only trying to help. I know you didn't mean to" said Katie.

"And even though I'm sure Ron will, I would like to apologize for his absolute clumsiness and lack of coordination" said Fred, trying to lighten the mood, and it worked because Katie started to laugh.

"Okay, well I forgive him. Also Fred…"

"Yeah"

"I think it was great how you didn't make fun of Ron today. It was very kind of you" and as she said the very last part of this she looked right into his eyes, and as she did this Fred felt a feeling he couldn't even describe or knew he could feel. It wasn't happiness, pride, or excitement, he'd felt all of these. All he could end up saying when she was done speaking was "Thanks."

Katie just responded with "yeah"

After a thoroughly long awkward silence Fred said "Well, I best go find George, don't want him to pull a prank without me."

"Have fun" said Katie, and then Fred got up, gave her a small nod and left, leaving him and Katie both very confused.


	3. Chapter 3 relationships

The next day Katie was sitting in the great hall with her friends eating lunch. She could see Fred sitting with George, Alicia, and Lee explaining some new item he and George had invented.

"Hey!" said Sophie, she came and sat down next to Katie, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing" but Katie knew Sophie saw her staring down at her older classmates.

"Okay, let me rephrase my question, what's going on with them?" and she pointed down the table to Fred and George.

"As I said before, nothing" said Katie a bit more annoyed.

"Okay, well, I can see this is going absolutely no where's so I guess I'll just-"

"Don't you dare look into my thoughts!" said Katie sternly.

"I'm not! I was just going to say, I guess I'll just tell you what's happened to me today" said Sophie who sounded excited.

"What happened ?" asked Katie, although she really didn't care that much.

"Euan McNeil asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" said Sophie who looked like she wanted to scream what she just said to the world.

"Oh that's great…" said Katie wondering what she would say if Fred ever asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him, she'd probably say yes. "Wait I thought you liked George?" said Katie who was now starting to get very confused.

"Yeah I did but I just really like Euan, and I mean it's not like me and George were ever dating" said Sophie.

"That's true" said Katie who now decided to stop trying to figure out Sophie's mind.

Just then Katie saw Harry Hermione and Ron walk in. Hermione chattering on about her potions homework, what score she got and obviously trying to figure out what score Harry and Ron got, which Katie guessed from their facial expressions, not very high.

"I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to O.W.L standard, but passing is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you think?" Ron and Harry just kept quiet. "Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on…" and after Ron and Harry didn't say anything again she said "Obviously, I'd have been thrilled if I'd gotten an O."

"Hermione" said Ron sharply, "if you want to know what grades got, ask."

"Hermione seems persistent" said Leanne, another one of Katie's good friends.

"Won't stop till she has an answer" agreed Katie, and as she said this she saw Fred, George and Lee go up to Harry, Hermione and Ron and start talking to them about the O.W.L's.

"So has Umbridge visited any of your classes yet?" asked Leanne.

"No not yet, why, has she visited you yet?" asked Katie.

"No, what about you Thomas?" said Leanne to another one of Katie's good friends who was one year older than her.

"Yeah," he said, "she was in my charms class last period."

"How did it go?" asked Katie.

"Pretty good, I mean Flitwick is a good teacher."

"What did she do?" asked Leanne.

"Sat in a corner, asked Alicia some questions and that was it. She was kind of creepy actually."

"Sounds like it." said Sophie. "I don't know about you guys but she kind of scares me."

"It's okay, I think she scares everyone." said Thomas.

"Speaking of charms class guys, that just reminded me, I have charms homework I need to do; see you guys later." Said Katie as she got up and started walking towards the library.

After Fred, George and Lee thoroughly annoyed Ron and his friends; they went back to their table and asked if anyone had Umbridge sit in on any of their classes.

"We had Umbridge sit in on charms class" said George.

"Yeah, I had her sit in on muggle studies" said Angelina.

"How did that go?" asked Fred sarcastically.

"She sat in the corner with a look of disgust on her face and asked me if I liked the class or not. Of course I said yes and she kind of seemed disappointed with my answer."

"Well I guess we know how she feels towards muggles" said Alicia.

"I know it's awful" said Angelina, "she just sat their writing things down probably trying to find anything she could be critical of."

"I wonder if she'll be in another one of our classes?" said George.

"Doubt it, you guys only have one other class" said Alicia, "and speaking of that one other class, in transfigurations we have a quiz today and I don't think Sophie will be giving you the answers anymore, she's gotten herself a boyfriend" said Alicia.

"Do you mean to tell us we actually have to study?" said George.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" replied Alicia.

"We better go to the library and study George, don't want to get a howler from mum about of grades" said Fred.

"Yeah see you guys later" said George.

As Katie was walking down the hallway she still couldn't stop thinking about that moment she had with Fred. Up until this point that was what she was calling it "that moment". It confused her so much, all she knew was that it changed her and Fred's relationship of just being friends; weather it changed it for better or for worse she had absolutely no clue. But not only was Katie confused about how the moment changed her relationship with Fred, she was confused about how to approach Fred about it. Should she just go up to him randomly and ask him, or should she talk to him and wait for it to come up in conversation, if it ever came up in conversation? Or would the best thing to do would be to just act like it never happened or she could keep using the approach she was using right now, which would be to just somewhat avoid him. Although avoiding him was hard, every time she saw him she got excited deep inside and wanted to be near him.

As Katie walked into the library she found a spot near all of charms books and started to do her charms homework. When she was almost done and only had to write about one paragraph to fill up one more page of parchment she heard two very familiar voices: Fred and Georges'. To top all of this their voices were getting slowly louder and Katie knew they were coming her way. 'Oh god,' thought Katie, 'the one time Fred and George have ever stepped foot in a library and of course I'm sitting right next to the section they're going to.' Katie quickly picked up her parchment, quills and charms textbook and moved as fast as she could to the potions section, the one place she knew Fred and George wouldn't go towards since they hated potions and weren't taking that class this year.

After she found another table and finally finished her charms homework she walked as quickly as she could through the library when she heard his voice behind her say "Hey Katie!"

Finally Fred could talk to Katie alone. He had been trying to get her alone for the past week but she always seemed to disappear. As he was sitting in the library trying to study about stuff he couldn't even begin to comprehend he thought he saw walking out the library doors and ran as fast as he scared that he wouldn't be able to catch up with her. The scary part now was that now that he finally got her alone, he had no clue what to say or how to approach the subject that was on his mind.

"Yes" said Katie, "What is it?"

"So how are you?" said Fred just trying to say anything.

"Good I guess" said Katie who looked really uncomfortable.

"So did you here Harry got detention again?" Fred saying this and knowing it had nothing to do with what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Did he? Well Angelina will be very angry" said Katie.

"Yeah I know…" said Fred

"Yeah" said Katie as Fred thought 'Great it just got awkward.'

"Well I should probably go now" said Katie.

"Wait Katie!" yelled Fred.

"Yes" said Katie.

"I didn't come here to talk to you about Harry or quidditch" said Fred.

"Okay" said Katie.

"I came to talk to you about what happened in the infirmary,"

"Oh Fred I'm-"

"Wait let me just finish what I have to say. I don't really know what I'm feeling right now but I kind of fancy you and I don't know if you feel the same way but needed to tell you this. I've been trying to tell you this for the past week and every time I've even gotten close to you you've disappeared so maybe you don't like me like that but I just need to know how you feel about me" as Fred finished saying this he felt like a wait had been lifted off his shoulders and looked to Katie to see what her response would be.

"Fred I kind of fancy you too," said Katie blushing "but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a public relationship if that's what you're asking for. I mean if we get together and it doesn't work out I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Well, if we had a relationship we could just keep it a secret for now and see how things turn out. If it doesn't work out no one has to know what happened and we can just stay friends, if you'd like that" said Fred.

"Yeah, I'd like that" said Katie who was very excited.


	4. Chapter 4 Hogsmeade

**AN: This section does use some quotes from the book but I didn't want to completely re-write the meeting at Hogsmeade so sorry if that makes you angry. Also I'm aware Leanne never went to the meeting at the Hogshead. No I'm not JK Rowling and I take no credit for those quotes.**

Katie couldn't express how excited she was to be in a relationship with Fred especially a secret one. She had the romance without people staring at her and Fred in the hallway. Although there negatives that went along with the secret relationship as well such as not being able to hold hands like other couples but even with that Fred still found a way to show his affections towards her. Sometimes he would squeeze her shoulder when they standing next to each other in the hallway or whisper that he would think about her during his next class, which made Katie especially happy.

"Hey Katie, so the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend," said Fred.

"Yeah I guess it is." Said Katie hoping Fred would ask if she wanted to spend time with him.

"So did you hear that Harry's going to offer defense against the dark arts lessons?" asked Fred.

"No I didn't but that sounds interesting, but what does this have to do with Hogsmeade?" asked Katie.

"Well if my sources are right there's going to be a meeting about the lessons in the Hogshead this weekend, do you think you're going to go?" asked Fred.

"Yeah sure" said Katie a little disappointed that Fred didn't ask her to do anything.

"And I was thinking afterwards maybe we could go do something?" said Fred and Katie's disappointment immediately vanished.

"What were you think of doing?" asked Katie.

"Maybe we could just go and get some butterbeers or visit the shrieking shack" suggested Fred.

"I think I'll go with the butterbeers" said Katie.

"An amazing choice" said Fred

When the Hogsmeade trip finally came Katie could hardly wait, of course she knew she would have to hide her excitement because no one knew that that day was Katie was going to have her first date. When she finally got into Hogsmeade she and Leanne decided to look around because Harry's meeting wasn't going to start for a while. The place they went to was Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, a store that sold quills, parchment and other writing supplies.

"Won't it be exciting to actually learn how to defend ourselves," said Leanne.

"Yeah," said Katie, "but I wonder how we're going to be able to keep it a secret, or where in the school we could even practice."

"I'm sure Harry will find a way, he always does. Oh, do you like this quill?" asked Leanne, holding up a white quill that had what looked like golden streaks in the feather.

"Yeah but it looks expensive, how much does it cost?" asked Katie.

"It's ten galleons, for a quill! I can't get that, it's too expensive. Oh well, I guess I'll just get this one" said Leanne holding up a plain quill that still looked quite nice.

"Let's go to Honeydukes next!" said Katie as Leanne was checking out. Honeydukes was by far Katie's favorite place in Hogsmeade, as it was many students.

"Okay I think we have around thirty minutes until the meeting starts. Do you think that will give you enough time?"

"Well, I don't think I can ever have enough time in that place but I think it will be enough time to look around really quickly and get some chocolate frogs" said Katie as they left the store and started walking to Honeydukes. As they were walking they could feel the coolness of an autumn breeze in their faces and saw brown leaves falling down from all the trees around them. As Katie looked up towards the sky she saw nothing but gray clouds and couldn't see any sign of sun. While they were walking to Honeydukes they passed Zonko's joke shop and saw Fred, George and Lee, who looked like they were having the time of their lives looking at dung bombs and nose-biting teacups. When Katie and Leanne finally made it to Honeydukes Katie saw lots of kids looking at sugared butterfly wings, pixie puffs and droobles along with other sweets. Katie decided to buy two chocolate frogs and Leanne bought a chocolate wand and after a brief moment of talking to their other classmates they left for the Hogshead. When they walked in they saw Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho and Luna were already there. After they sat down they saw Alicia and Angelina, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie, Justin, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith and lastly Fred, George and Lee.

"Wow a lot of people showed up" said Katie.

Then Katie saw Fred walk up to the bartender and say "Hi, could we have… twenty-five butterbeers please." The bartender looked like he was in a bit of shock and then started passing butterbeers to Fred who then started passing them out to everyone.

"Cheers," said Fred. "Cough up everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

When Fred went up to Katie to give her her butterbeer she started going through her robe to find money but he quickly stopped her saying, "Don't worry it's on me," and gave her a smile. She then took the dusty bottle out of his hands and started to look around the pub. She saw all of the dusty tables and wooden chairs that looked like they could be at least a hundred years old. She also the dusty curtains and the bar table that looked like it had an inch of dust on it. Eventually after everyone got their butterbeers and gave Fred the money they owed him, Hermione decided to give a speech.

"Er-well-er-hi" said Hermione, "Well…erm…well, you all know why you're here. Erm…" and her speech continued to go like that that explaining how they needed a proper defense against the dark arts teacher and why they needed to know how to defend themselves until Zacharias Smith spoke up.

"Where's the proof you-know-who's back?" he asked.

"Well Dumbledore believes it-" said Hermione.

"You mean Dumbledore believes him"

And suddenly havoc broke out about who believed who. It seemed all Zacharias wanted to know was what happened to Harry and Cedric Diggory in the graveyard the year ealier. Eventually Hermione settled everyone down and they finally got down to business deciding how often they would meet and where.

"Well once a week sounds cool," said Lee.

"As long as-" said Angelina who was about to make sure everyone knew about quidditch practices.

"Yes, yes we know about quidditch," said Hermione in a slightly annoyed voice. "Well the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet."

Katie started to think about all the places she went to study, the first one being the common room but knowing that couldn't work because there were people from other houses wanting to join. The only other public place she could think of studying in was… "Library?" and immediately felt stupid after she said this.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too happy with us doing hexes and jinxes in the library" said Harry.

"After many propositions they couldn't come to anything and decided they would come up later. Hermione then pulled out a piece of parchment and suggested that everyone should sign their names. Fred was the first to sign and after Katie signed he went up to her and whispered "you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Katie replied back. And they both walked out of the Hogshead together.

"Well we now have one hour left, do you still want to go get butterbeers, I mean we just had some."

"No, but we could go to Tomes and Scrolls book shop" suggested Katie.

"Well you see books really aren't my thing…"

"Exactly, and if George and Lee come looking for you they'll never find you there."

"Okay Katie, if it makes you happy."

As they walked into the book store Fred felt very out of place, this was one of the only shops in Hogsmeade he had never been in but Katie looked like she was having a good time and that was all the mattered to him. As he looked across the shelves he saw a book titled _Twelve foolproof ways to charm a witches_ and decided he would get the book and that it might come in handy.

"So Katie I'm assuming you love to read books"

"Well yeah, I love reading and writing, not as much as Hermione Granger but still…"

"So let me see, you love books, writing, quidditch-"

"and chocolate, you can't forget that" said Katie with a small smile.

"Of course we can't forget the chocolate" said Fred looking through some other random books he pulled off the shelf.

"Fred…"

"Yes?"

"Why do like me?" This question caught Fred totally off guard and he didn't quite know how to respond to this.

"What do you mean?" he asked back in a stunned voice.

"Well I'm nothing like you."

"Let's keep in mind nobody is quite like me" said Fred back with a malicious grin.

"Well I like reading books, you certainly don't, I'm a quieter person and you're definitely not…"

"Yeah but your nice, and you listen to people and your thoughtful and you're very pretty, might I add" said Fred.

"You think so?" said Katie.

"Mm-hmm" said Fred while nodding.

Katie just smiled and started to think over what Fred said when suddenly she saw the clock hung up in the store.

"Fred we have to go look at the time" said Katie a little sad; the date felt so short.

"Well then we best be off," said Fred, "Hey Katie are you doing anything on Tuesday night?"

"Other than studying , no?"

"Well, meet me at 10:00 on Tuesday"

"Okay"


	5. Chapter 5 some kind of crazy

As Katie walked back into the school from Hogsmeade she saw Sophie sitting on bench checking how much money she had left. When Sophie looked up she quickly noticed and Katie.

"So how was your trip to Hogsmeade?" asked Sophie.

"It was good, how was your trip?" asked Katie.

"Oh it was good, me and Euan went to Madam Puddifoot's and had coffee" said Sophie but Katie could tell by the tone of her voice her and Euan did more than just drinking coffee.

"Sounds like a good time" said Katie

"Did you do anything fun?" asked Sophie.

"Well Leanne and I went to Honeydukes…"

"Your most favourite store in the world; how much chocolate did you get this time?"

"I was able to manage myself; I only got two chocolate frogs" said Katie proudly.

"Wow that's impressive, remember to first time you went there and you got seven chocolate frogs and two chocolate cauldrons and three chocolate wands?"

"Yeah I remember" said Katie laughing and remembering how she ate all the chocolate the same day she bought it. In the end she ended getting biggest stomach ache Katie could ever remember having and Leanne and her other roommates had to help carry her to Madame Promfrey to stop her from throwing up.

"So, where were you for the last hour of the trip?" asked Sophie.

"What do you mean?"asked Katie a little but also wondering how Sophie had any clue about her and Fred having a date for last hour.

"When Euan and I were walking to Honeydukes Leanne came up to us and asked if we knew where you were, she said you disappeared" said Sophie with a suspicious tone.

"Well if you must know, I was at the book store."

"So why did you abandon Leanne?"

"I didn't 'abandon' her, we were just in a crowded place and got separated so I went to the bookstore" said Katie; happy to know what she said wasn't a complete lie.

"Okay, just make sure tell Leanne that. She seemed really worried about you."

"I'll make sure I talk to her."

When Fred got back to Hogwarts he was full of mixed feelings. He was feeling happy because Katie seemed to have enjoyed herself, a little shocked because of the question Katie asked, stressed because that question meant Katie was seriously questioning their relationship or maybe she wasn't and she was just honestly curious, he didn't know which one and that made him feel confused, and he was feeling relieved because it was finally over and he didn't completely mess up and make a fool of himself.

"Hey Fred, where did you disappear to after the meeting?" said Lee coming up from behind him with George.

"Oh hi, yeah I went to the book store."

George and Lee just stared at Fred with blank faces and mouths open.

"Umm… Fred," said George as he walked up to Fred and grabbed his shoulder, "are you feeling okay, are you seriously confused?"

"Has anyone hexed or jinxed you lately?" asked Lee.

"No guys, I'm fine" said Fred.

"My dearest brother, than why would you in your right mind ever go into a bloody book store?" asked George.

"Because I got this" said Fred and he pulled out his copy of _Twelve Foolproof Ways to Charm a Witch._

"Oh thank god, I thought we lost you there" said Lee.

"Yeah, I thought for a second you were actually going to read an actual book" said George.

"George I don't even read books for school, there's no way I would read a book for fun" said Fred.

"So Fred, which witch are you going to charm?" asked Lee.

"Yes Fred, which lucky lady is it?" said George.

"I have my eyes set on Katie Bell" said Fred.

"Should have seen that one coming" said Lee.

"Fred and Katie, what beautiful couple" said George in a mocking voice.

"Not like we all don't know who you like George" said Fred.

"And who would that be?" replied George.

"It's obvious you like Alicia Spinnet" said Lee.

"It's not that obvious" said George.

"Oh sure it's not" said Fred.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"'Hello Alicia, you look lovely as always'" said Lee imitating George.

"It's pretty obvious my brother, why don't you read this, it'll help you" said Fred handing George the book.

"Okay let's see if this book works."

On Sunday morning Katie woke up and found Leanne's bed empty and the sheets all neat and tidied. Katie quickly got up, shoved her clothes on and quickly put her hair up in ponytail. As she was running she passed professor McGonagall who stopped and said, "Ms. Bell, this a school not a playground, now if I see you running in the halls again it will be ten points from Gryffindor. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor" said Katie, although she really didn't pay attention to what Professor McGonagall said. She was too busy hoping she could catch Leanne in the great hall to explain what had happened the other day. As she finally made it into the Great Hall she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen: Fred, George and Lee all looking, reading and, discussing a book. 'How strange' thought Katie as she walked passed Lee, who obviously was debating something the book said. When she looked down the table she saw Leanne sitting alone and depressed, looking down at an uneaten slice of toast.

"Hey" said Katie.

"Oh, hi" said Leanne looking up at Katie then quickly went right back to examining her toast. Katie stared at the toast for a minute as well, then back at Leanne and the back at the toast again for another minute.

"Leanne," said Katie finally.

"Hmm"

"I don't want to be the first one to break this to you but I don't think your piece of toast can move."

"Really Katie, I had no clue" said Leanne sarcastically.

"Exactly, that's why I had to tell you"

"That's all you came to tell me?" said Leanne.

"Well no, I've heard from Sophie that I have some major explaining to do" said Katie who was starting to feel really guilty right now.

"Well explain yourself" said Leanne who was crossing her arms and looked awfully like a mother who listening to why her child came home passed curfew.

It was at this moment Katie had to decide whether or not to tell Leanne the truth about what was going on, it would save her a lot of explaining for when the next Hogsmeade trip came and she would have to leave Leanne again. It would also be nice to have someone to talk to about her relationship. Katie knew that the best advice she could get would be from Sophie but she knew Sophie could never keep a secret and Leanne was completely trustworthy. But at the same time Katie was a bit scared to of telling Leanne the truth, she knew that Leanne could be a harsh judger of people (probably why she and Sophie never got along) and was positive she wouldn't be thrilled about her dating a Weasley twin. Katie also knew she wouldn't be thrilled she had been slightly lying to her about what was going on for the past two weeks. Although Katie also knew if she kept putting of telling Leanne when she finally did tell her it would be even worse. With all this to think about Katie decided that she might as well tell Leanne, harsh judger or not she was still Katie's best friend and she needed a person to talk to.

"The truth is after the meeting I went to the book store with Fred."

"Fred…Weasley?" said Leanne skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Like on a date?"

"Yes, exactly that."

"Well that does explain him owning a book."

"So are you okay with us dating?" asked Katie getting prepared for the worst.

"Yeah I'm fine, I mean he must really like you if he walked into a book store for you" said Leanne who looked almost impressed by how much control Katie seemed to have in her relationship.

"Yeah I guess" said Katie who hadn't thought much about how effort it probably took Fred to walk into the store.

"Do you know what book he got?" asked Leanne as they were looking down the long Gryffindor table to see Fred, George and Lee still in deep discussion about the front of them.

"Actually, I don't know, he never told me" said Katie who was now very interested in what the book was as well.

"Well whatever it is, it must be very interesting."

On Monday Morning Fred and George were walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall still discussing the book. At this point Fred, George and Lee didn't needed to have the book in front of them to discuss it anymore since they had all basically memorized it Sunday.

"Wait so am I suppose to put my arm around her only when she's upset or just whenever I'm next to her?" asked George.

"I don't know my dear brother, the book says both. I would assume whenever it feels right" replied Fred.

"Well, I don't think it will ever feel right, I think it'll always be awkward" said George.

"Maybe so, but it's still worth a shot, I'm sure it won't be that awkward if you try it" said Fred.

"Why don't you try it my dear twin, and prove it won't be awkward, there's Katie right there" said George pointing out Katie, who was standing with her friends Angelina, Thomas and Sophie next to a large painting of Lady with a crazy hat.

"Challenge accepted" said Fred. He then walked over to the painting, happy that George had given the challenge seeing as he needed to talk to Katie anyways.

"Katie can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Oh of course Fred; guys I'll be back in a minute" she said then she and Fred walked a few feet away from the others. "What's going on?" asked Katie.

"It's about tomorrow night" said Fred.

"What about it?"

"So I just wanted to tell you tomorrow night after every ones left in the common you need to sneak out and go to the statue of the witch"

"Umm… okay but what if I get caught doing this?" asked Katie nervously.

"Trust me Katie," said Fred as he put his arm around her, "you're not going to get caught, I'll make sure of that."

"Okay, then I'll see you then" said Katie.

"See you then" said Fred and he walked back over to his brother. "See George no awkwardness whatsoever."

The next night when the common room finally became quiet Katie decided to check and see if it had finally cleared out but when she checked Harry, Hermione and Ron were still down there. Katie then quickly walked upstairs and back into her room.

"You haven't left yet?" whispered Leanne because Katie's other room mates were asleep.

"No, Harry, Hermione and Ron still haven't left" whispered Katie back.

"Of course they wouldn't have left. They're always the last ones left" said Leanne.

After waiting half an hour Katie finally heard Hermione walking up to her dorm and went back down to the common room to see if Harry and Ron had left as well. When she checked the common room and saw no one was there she quickly left through the portrait hole. As she was walking quickly down the hallway she was praying that she wouldn't be caught by a teacher or more likely Mrs. Norris. As she got further and further away from Gryffindor tower she realized she didn't like walking in Hogwarts castle at night, there were strange noises coming from all over the castle and some sounded extremely close to her. When she finally found Fred standing next to the statue of the one eyed witch she was relieved that she wasn't caught.

"Okay Fred, what are we doing?" asked Katie.

"You said you wanted to spend more time in Hogsmeade?" asked Fred.

"Well yeah, we got like hour together last time we were there" said Katie confirming what Fred said.

"Well I know how we can have more time and not have to worry about being seen."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Katie, knowing Fred had the answer.

"I'll show you" and suddenly the hump on the witch opened up.

"I'm assuming we're going to go down there" said Katie.

"Yep"

"And this leads to Hogsmeade?"

"Correct"

"Okay" said Katie, and then Fred jumped into the dark tunnel. Katie then slowly climbed in and Fred closed the opening so that it was pitch black inside the tunnel.

"Fred what if someone's in these tunnels?" asked Katie.

"Trust me the only people who know about this place who are at Hogwarts right now are me, George, Harry and I guess now you. But Harry and George are currently in their beds right now getting the beauty sleep so no one will be down here" said Fred.

As Katie kept walking she started to get freaked out, the damp tunnel seemed to go on forever, it was pitch dark except for the tip of Fred's wand and it felt like the tunnel was getting smaller. Fred noticed Katie looking more scared, grabbed her hand and said "Hey, I'm taking you on a date, I'm not going to take you any place where you could get hurt." And with that said they kept on walking hand in hand until they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Where do we go now?" asked Katie.

"Up," said Fred as he pushed open a cellar door above his head, "do you want to go up first?"

"Sure but what's above us?" asked Katie.

"Your favorite store" replied Fred as Katie's face lit up and a huge smile went across her face.

"Are you serious!" she screamed.

"Calm down, yes, but I think I should buy the candy since they might recognize you."

"Okay" she said.

"Here let me help you" said Fred as he grabbed her hips and pushed her up a few feet so she could pull herself up. Then Fred pulled himself out without any trouble.

"So what do you want?"

"Maybe just a chocolate wand" said Katie not wanting what happened her first time she was here to happen tonight. She then went into her pockets to find some sickles.

"Hey, its okay, I'll get it" said Fred.

"You already bought me a bitter beer three days ago."

"Consider it your reward for making it through the tunnel."

After Fred bought the chocolate wand they went looking at all of the stores. The shop they decided to go into was a small quidditch shop that sold all different kinds of brooms and supplies.

"Oh Fred look at these," said Katie and she held a pair of brand new pair of chaser gloves, "These are so nice and new, the pair I wear are ones that I got from my dad and are super old."

"Yeah these do look really nice." Said Fred examining them.

"What are you looking at?" asked Katie.

"Just some bats" said Fred.

"They do have a lot of stuff here," said Katie looking around the whole store.

"Yeah but we should move on, come one."

They walked some more until they reached the three broomsticks and decided to sit down to have some butter beers. When they walked in the place seemed to be crowded especially the next room over where they could see people dancing and laughing.

"Fred this is crazy" said Katie.

"What, sneaking out of the castle to go on a date?" asked Fred.

"Yes!" replied Katie.

"Then you haven't experienced a lot of crazy things yet."

"I think I've experienced lots of crazy things" said Katie.

"Like what?" asked Fred.

"Well, that one practice where I got it n the face and passed out while I was on my broom was pretty crazy."

"I think that moment is more traumatizing than crazy," said Fred remembering that moment, "do you want to do something crazy?"

"I'm not launching a dung bomb in here" replied Katie still smiling.

"Not that, why don't we go into the next room."

"Fred, what are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking you to dance of course" he said as took her hand and lead her to the next room. When they entered they saw people dancing to a song by the Weird Sisters.

"Fred I'm not a good dancer" said Katie.

"That's not true, I saw you dancing at the Yule ball" said Fred who then pulled Katie onto the dance floor. At first Katie felt extremely awkward but as time went on she started to get really into it especially since Fred made dancing extremely fun by spinning her this way and that way across the dance floor. Eventually after they danced for an hour Fred stopped her and suggested that they get going.

When they left the Three Broomsticks most of the stores had already closed but they kept on walking down the street.

"Fred where are we going?" said Katie still laughing and thinking about how much fun she had dancing.

"You'll see" said Fred as they went running down the main street of Hogsmeade hand in hand, laughing. When they finally reached the edge of town Katie looked around wondering what she was suppose to see.

"Look up" said Fred and Katie looked up and saw one the most beautiful things she'd ever seen: Hogwarts castle completely lit up in the night.

"Fred, it's beautiful" said Katie and they both sat down on a nearby bench to look at the sight and they both sat there with his arm wrapped around her and her head in his shoulder for the next half hour until they decided it was time to go back to the castle.

When Katie walked back into her dorm she fell onto her bed thinking about the spectacular time she had. She went through all the moments again and again in her head knowing that that date was truly perfect.

When Fred got back into his dorm he was continually replaying every moment in his head, proud that he had done an amazing job and that he had made Katie happy. He couldn't wait for their next date.


	6. Chapter 6 awkwardly perfect

**AN: Yeah, I know I changed how Alicia looked but when I read the books, which was before I really saw her in the movies, she looked different. Also sorry for taking forever to post but I've been super busy with school work.**

When Katie woke up the morning after her big date she was ecstatic. She couldn't believe what a great time she had with Fred and she also couldn't believe that she could be so crazy. It was like something inside her had changed for a night, like when she was alone with Fred she was a crazy reckless girl who could do anything but then of course she always had to go back to school and be normal Katie. As she was walking down the hallway she saw Sophie walking her same way to her next class.

"Hey Sophie!" shouted Katie.

"Oh hey Katie, you're looking happy today" said Sophie who noticed that Katie was nearly skipping down the hallway that morning.

"Yeah I guess I am" said Katie who felt beyond happy even though she got only two hours of sleep.

"Katie, are you feeling all right?" asked Sophie since Katie was now giggling to herself.

"Yeahhh" said Katie who was still giggling thinking about last night.

"Look at me" said Sophie.

"What are you doing?" asked Katie since Sophie was now looking straight into her eyes.

"Hmm… your pupils aren't dilated" said Sophie.

"I'm not on pixie puff weed!" said Katie wondering how Sophie could have ever thought Katie was doing drugs.

"Just making sure" said Sophie.

"I don't get it, if you can read my mind why don't you just do that to figure out why I'm happy?" asked Katie.

"Do you want me to read your mind?"

"No, not particularly"

"Well then I'm not going to read it then; I told you before I don't like rudely invading in other peoples' thoughts. I am very aware you're hiding something and you can tell me what it is when you're ready. Well, I better get off to class, I mustn't be late."

As Katie started walking to class she felt relief that Sophie had self control. For all of her gossiping at she had a conscience. When Katie walked into her history of magic class she saw about half the class there and she took her seat next to Leanne. Katie then took out her quill, text book and pieces of parchment for notes. When she looked up at the chalk board she saw that they were going to talk more about the history of conflicts between goblins and wizards.

"Haven't we already spent eight days on goblin conflicts?" said Katie to Leanne.

"Well apparently we need to spend another day on it. By the way how was your date last night?" asked Leanne with a big grin on her face.

"It was amazing, we went dancing and shopping, it was so romantic."

"Romantic? Huh, who knew Fred had a romantic bone in him."

"I know right?" said Katie.

"Quiet down class," said Professor Barnes, their ghost teacher.

"This is going to be a long class" said Katie.

As Fred sat down for class he was thinking about what he Katie should do next for their next date. Obviously they would have to back to Hogsmeade; there wasn't really anything they could do here. Maybe they'd go visit the book shop again, 'Wait did I just think book shop?' thought Fred, 'She really has rubbed off on me.' Just then Lee walked in.

"Having deep thoughts Fred?" asked Lee.

"Yeah sure" said Fred.

"Ooh, George here comes Alicia" said Lee as Alicia walked in with Angelina, Alicia blond hair up in a pony tail, probably talking Angelina about their next Quidditch practice.

"Hey Alicia" said George

"Hi George how are you?" said Alicia

"Pretty good, did you do last night's homework?" asked George.

"Yeah, actually I did" replied George.

"That's good; see you after class" said Alicia and she went to her seat and began talking to Angelina again.

"Wow, my brother I'm surprised you were able to talk to her without messing up" said Fred.

"Yeah, well I do have an incredible gift when talking to the ladies" said George with a smug smile.

After class Fred had decided that he and Katie would go to Hogsmeade the one week from Friday, that way they could stay out later. As Fred, George and Lee walked into the great hall Fred spotted Katie sitting with Leanne, and Thomas. Fred, George and Lee found Alicia and Angelina and sat down next for lunch as they always did to eat. When Fred saw Thomas get up to leave he decided to quick go over and talk to Katie and ask her if Friday worked for her.

"Hey Katie"

"Oh, hi Fred" said Katie.

"I have uh…homework question for you" said Fred just trying to make up an excuse.

"Fred its okay I know," said Leanne and she got up, "I'll talk to you later in transfigurations class, Katie." Then Leanne left the Great hall.

"You told her?" asked Fred.

"Yeah she was starting to figure it out, she won't tell anyone though, she's pretty good with keeping secrets" said Katie. "So what's your big 'homework' question for me?"

"I was wondering if you 'study' with me one week from this Friday" said Fred.

"Oh, I would love to 'study' with you on Friday night" said Katie knowing what he meant.

"Great, then we shall me by the 'library' like we did last time?" said Fred.

"Of course" said Katie.

**That next Friday**

As Katie was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade that night she was excited and was wondering what they do on this time in Hogsmeade. It would obviously be more crowded this time seeing that last time they went it was a Tuesday. As she got her coat, checked to make sure the common room was cleared and noticed that Harry Hermione and Ron actually went to bed at a reasonable time. 'Wow I guess they decided to sleep tonight' thought Katie walking through the portrait hole. She then ran quickly to the one eyed witch although being cautious at the same time to make sure she wouldn't be caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris.

"Hi Fred" said Katie.

"Hey Katie you look nice, I think, I can't really tell in the dark, but I'm sure look nice you always do" said Fred.

As they walked through the tunnel Katie started to her voices coming from deeper within tunnel. She gave Fred a quick look to see if he was hearing them too, to make sure she wasn't going crazy and Fred had a strange look on his face as well.

"Fred," whispered Katie, "I don't think we're alone."

"I know, Katie take out your wand too, just in case the person in here isn't friendly" said Fred.

As they quickly ran deeper into the tunnel they could see two outlines of a boy and a girl and as they got closer they realized it was George and Alicia.

"George?" said Fred.

"Fred what are you doing her with Katie?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I'm here going on a date with Alicia" said George.

"And I'm here on date with Katie" said Fred.

"Wait you two are dating?" asked Katie.

"Yeah George asked me on a date last week" said Alicia.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute. George you asked a girl on a date that's so great" said Katie and Fred started to laugh as George looked embarrassed.

"Thanks Katie" said Fred not really meaning it.

"Come on Katie, let's go back to the castle and let these two have their date, we can go out tomorrow" said Fred as they walked back through the tunnel towards the castle.

"That's so nice though that George and Alicia are dating, I know George really liked her" said Katie.

"Yeah it is good" agreed Fred.

As they walked back to the Gryffindor common room silently as to make sure that they didn't get caught they found the Fat Ladies portrait and whispered the password. When they walked in the found the common room completely empty.

"Well goodnight Katie" said Fred.

"Good night" said and did something she never thought she would ever do. She grabbed his shoulders put her face up to his and kissed him. When she back away from him she just looked at him wondering if she should have done what she just did.

"Well that was pleasant" said Fred.

Katie then just started to laugh and Fred started to laugh too. When they were finally done laughing they went back to their dorms.

When Leanne saw Katie walk into their dorm she was surprised to see Katie coming back so early.

"What happened?" asked Leanne.

"Oh we saw George and Alicia in the tunnel and decided to come back" said Katie.

"Really? They're dating, that's so cute" whispered Leanne to make sure she didn't wake up her and Katie's other roommates.

"I know that's what I said, and guess what?" said Katie

"What?" said Leanne back.

"Me and Fred kissed goodnight" said Katie who was still blushing from the moment.

"That's amazing! What was like?"

Katie thought for moment and the only words she could come with was "Awkwardly perfect"

As Fred walked back to his dorm he thought about that last kiss thinking about how lucky he was to be dating Katie and how awkward yet perfect their first kiss together was. He was also excited to see what would happen the next night.


	7. Chapter 7 quidditch match disaster

**AN: Sorry this took forever for anyone who's actually trying to keep up with this story, but here it is!**

The next couple of weeks Katie felt even more passion for Fred and was now seriously contemplating telling everyone that she and Fred were dating. The only reason she hadn't told anyone before was because she wanted to make sure she Fred actually had something (although that's not she what she told Fred when she said she wanted a secret relationship, that's actually how she felt). Now Katie was sure they had something and decided that she wanted to tell everyone after the next quidditch match and all she had to do was check with Fred.

"Hey Fred" said Katie.

"Hello love" said Fred and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"So I was thinking… maybe we should tell people that we're together."

"Why suddenly the need to tell people now?" he asked.

"Well I didn't want to tell people at first because I wasn't sure how long this would last and if it was only going to be one of those two week relationships I didn't really want everyone to know about it, but we've been dating for over two months now and I just think people should know about it now" said Katie who was glad she got that off her chest.

"Okay sure but how exactly do want to tell everyone? I'm personally thinking an article in the daily prophet, probably will make front page" said Fred jokingly.

"Well I wasn't thinking that big, maybe just tell a couple people after the next quidditch match and start acting like couple in public, if that's alright with you." said Katie.

"If that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do" said Fred who then gave her small kiss.

**One week later**

As the whole Gryffindor team mounted their brooms Fred was especially excited; he always was whenever the Gryffindors went up against the Slytherins. He could finally have the chance to hit those bloody Slytherins with huge giant balls. Katie in the other hand was usually nervous; she knew the Slytherins didn't play fair and unlike Fred and George who got bats and could defend themselves and hit other people, she had nothing. Actually Angelina, Alicia and she were usually the ones being aimed at and unlike the other teams who usually aim for her broom stick or her legs, the Slytherin beaters usually aimed for her head.

"You ready?" asked Fred excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Katie giving him the best fake smile she could.

The whole team then flew off into positions to start. Madame Hooch then blew the whistle and the game started. Angelina was the first one to get the quaffle who then passed it to Katie. As she flew farther down the field to she saw two Slytherin beaters flying right towards he and she quickly threw to quaffle back Angelina. Unfortunately as soon as Angelina tried to score she was hit a bludger and the quaffle was caught by Slytherin chaser who scored without any problems, seeing that Ron was their keeper. When Alicia got the quaffle she flew towards the Slytherins' goal posts. As she continually kept her eyes on Alicia she out of nowhere a huge bludger coming towards her. As Katie was quickly trying to think of what to do Fred came out of nowhere and hit it right out of the way.

"Oh my god!" said Katie who couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You didn't think I'd let a bludger completely ruin my girlfriend's beautiful face now did you?" asked Fred who then quickly flew off.

That seemed to be the only highlight of the game though; the game didn't seem to be going well at all. Angelina, Alicia and Katie tried to do their best but there was only so much they could do when their keeper let in every attempted goal. Eventually Harry finally caught the snitch and they were still able to win the game.

'I'm so glad that's over!' thought Katie as she landed on the ground. Unfortunately though when she landed she saw Draco completely trash talking Fred, George and Harry's parents. Katie saw Fred and he looked madder then she had ever seen him.

"Fred calm down!" said Katie as she grabbed onto his shoulders but he was much stronger than her and it took her, Angelina and Alicia just to try hold him back from attacking Draco while Harry held back George. As Katie kept telling him to calm down she saw Harry let go of George and they both ran to beat up Malfoy.

"Let me go!" yelled Fred as he kept trying to shake off the three girls.

"No! Fred you need to calm down, Draco is just being an arrogant, spoiled idiot!" yelled Katie back.

As Madame Hooch blew her whistle and sent Harry and George to go talk to Professor McGonagall Fred finally calmed down and stooped struggling against Katie, Alicia and Angelina. When the three girls finally let him go he walked over to the side of the stadium and sat down on the ground. Katie followed him and sat down next to him not saying anything. After a few minutes she saw Professor Umbridge come towards and she and Fred stood up.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" she said with feces eating smile on her face.

"Hello Professor Umbridge" said Fred not showing any emotion.

"I just wanted to tell that because of your behavior you will be banned from quidditch for the rest of the year" said Umbridge who looked more than happy to give him this news.

"But I didn't attack him!" shouted Fred.

"But you wanted to, and that is what matters" said Umbridge who then walked away with a smile on her face.

Fred walked away but Katie just sank back onto the ground, she would definitely not be telling anyone about her relationship today.


End file.
